Seal the promise with a kiss
by MyDarkAngel030
Summary: Pinch! Nike got a high fever! What will Livi do? The answer is obvious right? Let's find out how the cute and romantic one-shot go as Livi as he take care Nike for a day.


**Summary part:**

Pinch! Nike got a high fever! What will Livi do? The answer is obvious right? Let's find out how the cute and romantic one-shot go as Livi stand as Nike's fever-husband for a day.

**Chapter 1: **You'll be my servant for a day :3

Nike's face was indeed red, her feeling was so heavy that she feels like fainting. But right now she can't. She's having a meeting along with Livi at the throne room.

The visitors are quite highly level and they should show their manners and formal way of introducing their castle.

Few questions was being asked, but it was all answered by Livi.

Nike slightly sighted and look at the visitors. If your in her place, there's no doubt that you'll feel nervous and anxious about your position.

Neil noticed how waggly Nike's movements. He walk slowly beside her and formally asked.

"Nike-sama, is there something wrong?" A hint of worried voice was heard as Nike flinched and quickly shake her head.

"No, there's nothing wrong, I'm just tired that's all," And as she smile forcefully, Neil heard her cough weakly.

Besides that, her face was beaming red.

He took a glance on the visitor to see if their conversation was being observed. And gladly their not.

Nike tried her best to resist the throbbing head as she immediately felt the sharp pain and made her vision quite blurry.

She even leaned at the table for a fully support but that didn't stopped her from coughing.

"Excuse me Nike-hime, is there something wrong?" She flinched as one of the royal visitor spoke as she immediately seat properly and smiled like she was feeling alright.

"No, please pardon me. My pen dropped on the ground. Please excuse me for ruining your conversation," A bright idea of excuse was immediately thought by Nike as the visitor fell for it.

Nike sight in relieve in her mind as the pain didn't go away.

She held that pain for like 4 hours until the meeting was done.

"Nike, are you alright? Your movements are quite different from usual, do you have a fever or something?" Livi noticed this much right before the meeting started, he put his hand in Nike's forehead.

"You have a high fever!" He yelled out worriedly as Nike fell down on her knees, she lost her strength and couldn't stand right back up.

Livi immediately run towards her and helped her to stand up.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" He frowned as he called out for Neil who immediately appeared to help him carry Nike on her bed.

"I don't want to cancel the...important...chance...fo..r-" But before Nike can continue her words, she fainted and lost conscious.

Livi ordered Neil to call for an physician and a doctor to see Nike's condition.

He didn't left her side for the whole time until the doctor arrives, he was indeed worried and felt afraid at the same time.

He held her hot hands tightly as if he didn't want to let it go ever again.

"Nike..." He whispered as tear drops was flowing down his cheeks already.

"Livi-sama, the doctor is here," And with that he immediately stood up and let the doctor in, he wants to cure Nike as soon as possible.

He was blaming himself for not noticing Nike's fever as soon as the meeting started.

"Doc, how's her fever?" Neil as the doctor claimed his words.

"She's fine, but she caught quite a high fever, I'm afraid that it might get worse if she force herself too much. She fainted due to exhaustion and lack of sleep, she over worked herself." Livi looked as angry like he wants to lecture his wife for being a stubborn one. But he can't bring himself to do it.

"Thank you Doc, can we have the medication requirements?" Livi asked as the doctor pulled out a paper and wrote the medicines down.

"Here, I suggest that she take this after 4 hours. Well then I'll take my leave and please don't leave her side as possible," He bowed as he exited the room with Neil leading the way.

When the door shut closed, Livi held Nike's hands once again. He didn't want to happen this ever again, because he thought that his heart will stop beating in no time.

He didn't want to lose someone whose important to him ever again, he didn't want to return to those days when he felt nothing but emptiness and coldness.

"Nike...Please wake up as soon as possible...I want to see your sweet smile and I want to hear your voice once again." He sadly mattered as he held her hands tightly.

Bit by bit, he felt her hand moved and his eyes immediately run towards her eyes to see if she was waking up.

But nothing less, it was just a sign that she will wake up soon.

When the door slide open, he saw Neil walking in holding a towel and a bowl of water.

"Heka, the doctor informed me that she'll wake up any hour, she just need some rest to let her fever down. Here, please put this on Nike'sama's forehead," He reached to give Livi the bowl and the towel.

"Okay, you can leave us, I'll just call you when she wakes up," And with that Neil didn't say another word and exited the room to give them some time.

Like Neil suggested, Livi put the cold water on Nike's forehead and put the bowl on the side table.

Within 1 hour, he sat at his wife's side and fell asleep without noticing.

Along in his dream, he saw Nike sleeping under the tree...He noticed that there was a child on her side who was also asleep.

And an idea came into his mind where he thought that she could be...Their daughter...She have a long silky dark-amethyst hair like him and her sleeping face...She inherited it from her Mother.

As he walk nearer towards them...The child woke up and sleepily rubbed her eyes and stared at him blankly.

He stared the girl who was still sleepy...But after a few seconds, the child's eyes widened and hurriedly stood up and ran towards him.

"Daddy!" The girl cheerfully called out as she run towards him and hugged him tightly...And when his attention went back at her wife who was already awake.

She also ran towards him and hugged him tightly like the little girl did.

"Livi! Where have you been? Nili was looking all over for you," Those cheerful smile really made him happy.

And his body really felt her hug who was squishing him. He burst out into tears and hug his daughter happily.

He broke the hug then stared at his daughter who has the same eye as her mother.. And together, he hugged Nike and Nili at the same time.

-End of his dream-

I snapped out from my dream and sat up in surprise.

I realize that I was only dreaming, but my daughter's hands didn't feel like a dream...It felt real...I can still feel her hug and I can still feel the way I hug her.

When Nike's hands move once again, I looked at her eyes to see if she was waking up.

And at last, her eyes slide open which made me happy.

"Li...vi?" She spoke up as I caress her cheeks and pinch her nose.

"Don't make me worried like that ever again..." I kissed her forehead and lay my hand to see if her fever died down, gladly it did, but she still have fever, but not as high as before.

"What...happened?" Her words was cutting off, probably. It was affected by her fever too.

"You fainted and we find out that you have a high fever...Mataku, why didn't you tell me about this earlier? I thought my heart's gonna stop a beat...Please don't turn me crazy," I was resisting myself from crying , since I feel like I was gonna cry.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to ruin your opportunity to speak with the highly kings," She weakly spoke as I playfully pinched her cheeks.

"Baka, your more important than those things...Please remember that, I'll throw this throne, royalties and everything I have, but your the only I won't give up to anyone," She chuckled as I blush about what I said.

"Hey? Haven't you said that before? When I went down the temple and you wildly strike your sword to the man whose gonna kill me?" She reminded me about our past, that made me return back to normal.

"Alright, enough of that for now. Right now, I'm gonna take care of you so don't speak a word about it." I crossed my arms and looked at her seriously as she just stared at me with an 'okay' stare.

I called out for Neil to bring some food for Nike and I'm gonna feed her of course.

"Livi?...Isn't this j-just a bit-" before she can continue, I stuffed the food slowly at her mouth which she chew and swallowed quietly.

"Nike, didn't I said just now? Don't speak a word while I'm doing my job as your husband..." I said as I scooped another soup on the plate and feed it to Nike.

She just chuckled as I blushed.

I wonder why my attitude was changing when it comes to Nike?

My stubbornness and bossiness was gone, and all I can feel was taking care of Nike, that's all.

"Very good...You ate the whole plate!" And out of blue I pat her head and yelled that. She was surprise by my actions as I smiled.

"L-Livi!" She blushingly called out as I laughed.

"Let's leave that aside and change your-" I paused as I realize that I was about to say that I'm gonna change her clothes! -Wait isn't it natural to Husband and Wife? Argh!

"Change my?" God she's so dense and slow! Haa...If I'm a bad husband, I attacked her alre-Wait what is this!? Why am I thinking like this?!

I looked at her clothes as she look down as well...And any seconds she turned deep red like a tomato then covered herself.

"My clothes?! N-no! I'll just change my own clothes while you stay outside!" She continued blushing as I burst out laughing.

"G-get out!" She demanded as I exited the room still laughing, and as the door closed, I can still hear her scream and complains.

I was standing right here for like 20 minutes until she was done.

She yelled from the inside that she was done and as I entered in I can still see her blushing cheeks.

"Geez, your too sensitive!" I joke out as she coughed which made me ran beside her.

"Are you alright?!" And once again I was panicking as Nike cough on and on.

I was gonna touch her forehead when she laughed and pulled me along side with her in the bed.

"That was a joke?! Nike! Don't do that!" I frowned out as she stopped laughing and shimmered from my voice as I noticed that I sound scary.

I sighted then kissed her on the lips.

"Livi! You might get my fever!" She complained as I kissed her on the lips again.

"Don't care...Besides, I would like that...You my wife...Nursing me would be fun I guess?"I smirked evilly as she pouted then sat up.

"Nike, the doctor said that no singing for a week." I said even though the doctor didn't said that...I'm just worried that her fever might worsen.

"Yeah, I know." She replied as I hugged her from behind...Now...I can't stop my tears...She held my hand as she asked,

"Livi? Is there something wrong?" She asked worriedly as I buried my face behind her back.

"I thought...I was gonna lose you..." Bit by bit, my tears was dropping and it soaked Nike's clothes.

"Livi...it's just a fever-" I trailed her off as I hugged her tightly.

"Nike! People this days died because of fever too you know!" She sighted then broke off the hug then turn to me and there she hugged me properly.

"Sorry...I'll never do that again, when I feel bad I'll immediately tell you...And Livi?" She paused as I look at her with a questioning face.

"I didn't knew you were a crybaby," Then she laugh at the same time which made me angry.

"Whose crying? And oi! I'm not a crybaby! Unlike you!" She stopped laughing then glared at me.

Oh I know where this is going...Haa...I'm used to this since we always fight this way.

"You know...Along my dreams..I saw our daughter who looks a lot like you..." I added as she looked at me happily.

"It looks like our dear child is excited to meet her father..." She chuckled as I chuckled as well. But I change back the topic.

"But...Promise me...Once you feel unwell, tell me right away...Promise?" I said with a pleading tone as she chuckled.

"Promise, but your the same okay? Your stubborn and always takes the burden by yourself, so tell me when you feel unwell too!" She held my hand as I giggled.

"Promise," I raised my right hand as her left eye brow raised.

"Livi..." She blushed as she paused her words, I stared her as I encourage her to continue her words.

"How about a seal of promise kiss?" She asked as she blushed as a red as a tomato.

I grinned evilly as she blushed even deeper.

"My wife is becoming a perv." I smirked as she pouted then complained.

"What are you-" And before she can continue those stupid words...I kissed her to shut her up and at the same time to seal our promise...


End file.
